All I see (are the stars in your eyes)
by Sevi007
Summary: "Surely she had to know by now? That he would do anything for her" - In which Eva and Sparda take a nightly trip together, and reach for the stars.


Eva's giggling and quiet shushing every now and then echoed around the narrow old staircase as they climbed it. Sparda refrained from pointing out that she was making much more noise with it than he could ever make, much too charmed by her childlike joy at sneaking around when it wasn't even necessary. Her hand was warm in his as he helped her up the narrow stairs in the dark of the night, her laughter contagious, and it was all too _nice_ to interrupt any of it.

Once they reached the top and stopped in front of the door, she tried to glance over his shoulder and watch him as he opened the door, and pouted when he laughed quietly at her – as if she could see in what little light the moon provided. He was so distracted by it, he nearly couldn't get the key into the lock. It was her turn to laugh at him when he fumbled and grumbled over it.

The hinges only moved with the grating noise of metal worn by age as Sparda pushed the door open. The sound was high-pitched enough to make him wince, sharp hearing a weakness for once, but at least the door _did _move. He would have hated to wrench the whole thing apart if it blocked the way, yet would have done so without batting an eye if necessary.

Eva's sharp gasp of awe when he stepped aside in a flourish and ushered her ahead already made the entire trip worth it. Nighttime or not, his eyes were perfectly capable to see her smile go wide and brilliant, dimples and all, as she stepped out onto the flat roof high above the city, head laid back to take in the starry firmament stretching out above them.

Arms stretched out wide and turning around herself slowly, Eva laughed, the sound carefree and unrestrained and quite possibly his favorite tune in all realms. "This is… wow!"

"So eloquent", Tease clear in his words Sparda flashed her a grin when she ripped her attention away from the skies only to level him with a mock-glare.

"Shush, you. No ruining the moment."

Another slow turn stopped abruptly when Eva caught sight of the low balustrade at the far side of the roof. She all but flew over to it, hands landing on the cool stone only barely breaking her momentum. For a heart stopping moment she leaned dangerously far out over the precipice before she righted herself, taking in the view of the city stretching far below with a low sound of amazement.

A beat later she looked around, searching, only to wave him over as soon as she spotted him all the way back by the door. "Sparda, what are you waiting for?! Come look at this _view_ from up here!"

He followed much more leisurely, taking his time to memorize the sight of her in her excitement. By the time he was arm's length away from her, she already reached for him, tugging at his sleeve to get him closer.

"I really didn't have _this_ in mind when you asked me if I would tag along. I didn't even know you could go onto this rooftop!" Eva's eyes were sparkling when she looked up at him. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh that was…", he tried to recall it and found he couldn't quite pinpoint anymore what had lead him here. "…too long ago, apparently."

That made her laugh and he couldn't quite feel bad about it when this was the outcome for it. Eva went to say something and paused, suddenly blinking rapidly when something seemingly dawned on her. "Wait. You had a key for this place."

_Ah, there it is_. He had been wondering when she would be onto him. "Indeed."

Surprise turned to amused suspicion, and Eva straightened, assessing him with a huff. "We didn't have to sneak up here at all, did we? You have _permission_ to be here."

"Well…"

"All that darting from corner to corner? Checking if anyone sees us going up here?" With every point she ticked off on her fingers, her eyes narrowed further, and her smile was harder to suppress. "That wasn't necessary at all, now was it?"

"I never said we had to. You assumed." Sparda rubbed his chin, trying to hide his smirk behind his palm. Dared to step it up. "You seemed to have fun so I didn't have the heart to tell you otherwise?"

Thankfully Eva always had taken his jokes in stride or joined in all too freely; expression of not so serious outrage crumbling she laughed heartily before shaking her head. "You, mister, are a scoundrel."

"I plead _not guilty_, milady," still grinning, he made no move to dodge the pinch she aimed at his side in punishment, obligingly adding a muttered "Ow" even though he barely felt it.

"Having me sneaking around half the city like a thief in the night and then it's not even necessary." she threw her hands up in playful exasperation. "Why do I love you again?"

He was grateful for the deep, sharp breath she took right after saying that – it covered the air hissing between his teeth when the innocent remark blindsided him quite nicely.

It never failed to terrify and amaze him both, how easily she could always bring his heart out of beat and turn his mind blank.

Clearing his throat as quietly as he managed, Sparda reached for one of her hands – unable to _not _touch her when his heart was racing and his chest too tight – lifting it to his lips for the briefest of kisses before releasing it again. "Well, that might be because you see the good in everyone."

Eva was staring at him when he dared to look at her again, eyes bright and intense, and he had to look away.

_Too much, you fool. _

"Or it's just because you actually _like _having the opportunity to sneak around like a thief in the night."

The sudden tension between them popped like a bubble, making it easier to breathe again, and Eva broke into peals of surprised laughter. "Oh yes, that must be it!"

Still chuckling, Eva settled back against the balustrade, arms crossed on top of it, and gazed down on the city below. Sparda followed her example. Their arms touched, and Eva hummed quietly, letting her head fall to the side to rest against his shoulder.

When she next spoke, her voice was soft, as if not to disturb the peace. "It really is beautiful. Thank for showing me this."

"… This wasn't what I wanted to show you, actually," he felt her shift, hair tickling his cheek, and dared to glance over at her. The lights bright enough to reach all the way up illuminated her eyes, curious and questioning, and the strands of hair the wind had blown into her face glittered liked gold. He had to smile when she sniffed at the hair tickling her nose, and reached over to tuck the offending strands behind her ear.

Eva smiled at him in thanks, reaching up to rest her hand over his. Suddenly he was trapped, hand tenderly cradling her face, gaze arresting him. "Well? What is the big surprise then?"

Letting go of her would be necessary in a moment, but he couldn't quite bring himself to. Just a second longer, until she had made her decision. "Do you perchance remember what you said, the last time I visited you?"

There was a pause as her brows furrowed, mouth opening just so as she thought (it was, indeed, a quite distracting little gesture).

He could pinpoint exactly when she made the connection, felt her stiffen in surprise – and, hopefully, not fear.

It had slipped out over tea and biscuits, in between sharing stories of days past and laughing at antics their younger selves had gotten up to. Which story had brought the topic up in the first place, Sparda couldn't recall, only Eva's wistful little sigh had burned itself into his mind.

„_It must __be wonderful." _

„_What is, Eva?" _

„_Flying."_

It had been said in passing, forgotten by Eva around the same time she got up to get them a new cup of tea. He was aware of that – and had still filed the information away for later use. Particularly, a night like this one, where they both had time, and the sky above them was clear and more or less cloudless.

"You are _serious," _Eva's voice was so soft even he could barely make it out, gaze scanning his expression.

"Of course. If you want to try it, I will be your wings," Sparda's thumb stroked over her check; he couldn't the temptation to do so. Worry started to creep in when she still kept silent, and he frowned. "We do not have to, if you…"

Her free hand came up, gripping his. Now she held both of his hands in hers, linking their fingers together as she exclaimed "Are you kidding?! Of course I want to try!"

"Very well then."

Carefully he slipped from her grip. His hands immediately felt cold and empty yet he ignored it. Energy already crackled through his veins while he stepped a safe distance away, readying himself.

Changing from one form had not been difficult for him for the past thousands of years. It was like breathing; in and out, shifting in between those small moments. Yet there always was a certain trepidation in it when he changed in front of others. In front of Eva _especially_. He kept telling himself he was being ridiculous – after all, she had seen him at his best and his worst as both human and demon – yet he couldn't shake the feeling anyway. A part of him waiting for the, ah, other shoe to drop, was it?

It made the shift the slightest bit slower and stiffer, his eyes closing as if to block out her reaction for a moment longer.

_Maybe_, Sparda thought sardonically as he allowed the human skin fall away and let the demon take its place, _I'm becoming too human in some regards. _

Yet when he opened his eyes again – world tinted slightly red – all his worries were forgotten. Eva's smile hadn't changed a bit, and she was already stepping closer when he was still stretching his wings and getting a feel for them again. Sometimes they felt stiff and unhandy after too long in human skin.

"How are we doing this?" Gentle hands reached for his face and he leaned low enough for her to reach, her fingers cool on his warm skin. She flashed him a teasing grin, softened by the tenderness in her eyes. "Piggyback?"

A huffed laugh. "Hardly. May I?"

At her nod he bent, sweeping her easily off her feet to the sound of her quiet laugh and lifting her into his arms. Carrying her with one hand would have been no hardship; he barely felt her weight at all. Yet he felt much better with both arms securely around her, holding her close and _safe_.

Shaking the wave of protectiveness off, Sparda hoisted her up higher, readying himself. "Ready?"

Her hands linked behind his neck and she smiled up at him, nothing but excitement in her expression. "Ready."

"You may want to refrain from looking down while we're ascending."

Another nod, and she closed her eyes, settling the tiniest bit closer to him.

He didn't let himself marvel at the imminent trust she put into him and instead took the leap.

The moment they had left the roof and the ground fell away beneath them, the old exhilaration took hold of Sparda. Flying had once been a part of him and his everyday life much like walking or _breathing _had been. In this world, it had become a rare indulgence or a tool instead. Now he wondered why; he never should have stopped. Flying was easy, and _fun. _He couldn't help but laugh as they went, and he felt Eva relax against him at the sound, could see a glimpse of blue eyes as she blinked them open and gasped – the sound turning into a whoop as she watched the city below them grow smaller and smaller.

He shared a grin with her as she looked up at him, laughing, and sped up some more. Now that she was at ease and growing more and more used to it, there was no holding back. The wind whistled past them as they rose, their glide smooth since beating his top wings was not necessary.

Finally, high enough they could have touched the clouds had there been any, he stopped, hovering in place. Up here, the air had started going colder than down below, and he made a conscious effort of letting the heat of his core grow stronger. The first shivers that had started up in Eva's frame subsided.

She gave him a knowing glance on and opened her mouth to say something, eyes glinting, but he shook his head and shushed her. "Look around."

A frown flitted over her face, before she did as he asked – and let out a sound that bordered on a soft cry of surprise as she took in the sight.

Up here, the artificial lights of the city lay behind them, far, far down below, a blanket of glittering dots and lines of light. And above them stretched the starry firmament as far as they could see, a crescent moon in the middle of billions of twinkling stars.

It made it look like they were surrounded by stars. Their own little universe.

Sparda rotated them around his axis, careful to make the movement as slow and smooth as possible. He didn't deign to look at the stars or the view below at all. His entire focus was on Eva – the awe written all over her features, the lights reflecting in her wide blue eyes, the glint of teeth as she let out an incredulous little laugh.

The stars, those were familiar to him, seen a thousand times over. _This_ sight, however – if he was to live for another thousands of years, he could only hope he would never forget _this_.

Then another gleam entered her eyes, watery and terrifying, and he stiffened. That wasn't expected at all. "Eva? Is everything…"

"I'm fine! I'm… just a bit overwhelmed right now," Eva closed her eyes tightly, shook her head. He could only watch, helpless and confused, as she wiped the tears away vigorously and then startled him _again_ by simply turning in his arms and reaching up to cradle his face in her hands. When she opened her eyes again and met his gaze, it knocked all the breath right out of him. She was looking at him with the same awe with which she had been watching the stars, mixed with a tenderness he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

He didn't dare to so much as twitch as she leaned in and rested her forehead against his, her voice brimming with emotions as she whispered into the space between them "_Thank you_."

"Anything for you," he answered, the words more reflex than really thought through yet no less sincere for it. Confusion persisted; he didn't understand all the mixed feelings she clearly was going through right then. But if she insisted she was fine, he would trust her on that.

Clearing his throat he straightened again, trying not to mourn their contact as soon as he lost it. "Well, then. Where to now? A tour over the city, perhaps?"

Eva linked her hands tighter around his neck again, leaning back to survey the land stretching down below. "Why not? That sounds wonderful. But, ah, Sparda? One thing?"

"Yes?"

The grin she gave him was bright and cheeky, giving away the mischief before she spoke. "Can you do a looping?"

Laughter bubbled up his throat at her obvious excitement and he let it ring out freely. Trust her to surprise him once more.

"Anything," he reminded even while he tightened his own grip about her, focusing. "Hold on tight"

One beat and they were off again – shooting upwards and straight for the stars, laughter and cheering ripped off their lips by the headwind, hearts light in a way that had nothing to do with flight at all.


End file.
